Oh, My Love Story!
by Azalea Yukiko
Summary: Come back!/ Just a simple story about Rangiku Matsumoto's love story/ wanna read and review, minna?


**Oh, My Love Story! (c) Azalea Yukiko**

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

**Warning: OOCness, Typos, garing, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di daerah kota kecil macam Karakura yang nggak pernah maju-maju jadi kota besar, siapa sih yang nggak kenal model kece dengan _body_ aduhai, Matsumoto Rangiku? Udah tingginya bikin iri cewek-cewek mungil macam Kuchiki Rukia, Hinamori Momo, dan Sarugaki Hiyori, belum ditambah cantiknya si model yang lagi naik daun turun tangkai ini.

Lekuk tubuhnya? Jangan tanya! Sekalipun mulai tersaingi dengan kedatangan Tia Harribel dari Hueco Mundo, karir Matsumoto Rangiku yang sejak dulu nggak pernah menukik tajam tetap aman-aman saja. Asal Yoruichi Shihouin nggak muncul lagi, sih.

Sayangnya, atau mungkin anugerah bagi jomblo-jomblo kece di luar sana, perjalanan cinta Matsumoto ini bisa dibilang tidak semulus kulit cantiknya. Selama dua puluh enam tahun hidupnya, cowok kece sampai cowok sedikit kurang kece sudah berulang kali mampir di hati keringnya. Dari yang kaya raya tujuh puluh turunan, sampai yang kaya raya tujuh menit aja.

Matsumoto yang emang dasarnya nggak peduli sama karir cintanya, udah masa bodoh sama jodoh yang diberi Tuhan buat dia. Sayangnya, pertanyaan usil dari wartawan tengil macam Yumichika Ayasegawa mau tak mau menohok uli hatinya.

"Jeng Matsumoto, kapan nikahnya nih~? Nggak malu sama umur?"

Krik. Krik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matsumoto ingat, pacar pertamanya adalah Ichimaru Gin. Cowok kurus ceking tapi doyan makan ini adalah teman sejak kecilnya. Mereka pacaran saat kelas dua SMP, masa-masa ababil yang selalu menyertakan tulisan besar kecil di tiap sms.

Matsumoto waktu itu masih naif dan polos, khas peran protagonis sinetron. Dia pikir, Gin adalah cinta sejati-jatinya. Semua kasih dicurahkan Matsumoto buat Gin, bahkan uang saku bisa abis cuma buat beliin Gin makanan.

Bagai air susu dibalas air tuba, Gin durhaka!

Di ulang tahun per-pacaran mereka yang pertama, Gin nggak datang-datang ke tempat janjian yang dirancang Matsumoto. Di-sms, ditelpon, bahkan sampai disamperin ke rumahnya, Matsumoto nggak ngelihat batang hidung pesek Gin.

Sambil menangis sesenggukan sampai matanya kering, Matsumoto pulang dengan hati kecewa. Tapi masih berharap Gin cuma ngasih _surprise_ buatnya.

Esoknya, Gin datang ke sekolah dengan wajah berseri tanpa rasa bersalah. Dan emang dia ngasih kejutan buat Matsumoto.

"Rangiku, kita putus aja deh."

Bagai dilempar ke planet Pluto, Matsumoto melotot ke arah Gin. Bibirnya kelu, nyawanya hilang.

"Kenapa, Gin?"

"Aizen-sensei mau pindah ke Hueco Mundo. Aku kan nge-fans berat sama dia! Sebagai fans, aku lebih milih ikut dia daripada kamu. Bagiku, dialah sang mentari. Dialah penyemangatku, pokonya Aizen-sensei itu segalanya deh~"

Krik. Krik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah cintanya kandas bareng Gin, dua tahun Matsumoto betah menjomblo. Mulai menyibukkan diri di SMA dengan sering ikut kegiatan yang berhubungan sama _modelling_, ia akhirnya kenal dengan Hisagi Shuuhei, seniornya di SMA yang merupakan wartawan paruh waktu di Majalah Karakura.

Dimulai dari pedekate menjanjikan ala Matsumoto, mereka resmi pacaran waktu Hisagi lulus. Berkat Hisagi, Matsumoto bisa jadi model di Majalah Karakura. Debut awal mereka berdua, makin bikin lengket hubungan deh.

Lulus SMA, Matsumoto makin menerbangkan sayapnya dengan menjajal banyak perlombaan _modelling_. Di usianya yang kedua puluh dua tahun, akhirnya dia diakui sebagai model papan atas, bukan papan nama.

Jadi model papan atas, makin banyak pula cobaannya.

Jadwal padat, agensi yang berbeda, membuat jarak hubungan Matsumoto dan Hisagi yang tadinya kayak sepasang sumpit yang masih tersegel, jadi kayak campuran sumpit yang abis dipakai, carut marut nggak jelas.

Matsumoto yang emang dasarnya haus perhatian mulai merasa nggak betah sama sikap Hisagi yang kelewat profesional sama kerjaannya. Lagi belanja, tiba-tiba disuruh ke kantor, Hisagi nurut. Baru mau ke bioskop, Bos manggil buat rapat. Lama-lama, Matsumoto merasa hambar dengan hubungannya sama Hisagi.

Akhirnya, setelah kencan mereka yang ketiga puluh sembilan kali, Matsumoto putus dari Hisagi. Alasannya?

"Hisagi-_kun_, kita jalan-jalan dulu yuk~"

"Iya, Ran-_chan_. Lama juga ya nggak berduaan."

Tuuuut... tuuuut...

"Haloo?"

"..."

"Apa? Iya deh... Bentar."

"Kenapa, Hisagi-_kun_?" Matsumoto mulai cemas, ini pertanda nggak baik kalau Hisagi udah ngangkat telepon.

"Anoo... Kita tunda dulu ya? Aku ada rapat dadakan nih."

"Jadi kamu lebih milih rapat daripada aku?"

"Bukan gitu, sayang~"

"Pilih mana aku sama rapat itu?"

"Saya-"

"Pilih mana?!"

"Say-"

"PILIH MANA?!"

"AKU PILIH RAPAT!"

Krik. Krik.

"Huweeeeeeee..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Delapan bulan putus dari Hisagi, Matsumoto kembali menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Namanya Madarame Ikkaku. Ikkaku ini mantan preman di SD Matsumoto dulu, sekarang kerja jadi tukang pukul mafia-mafia di bawah arahan Kenpachi Zaraki.

Dulunya, mereka adalah teman se-geng di SD dan terkenal dengan kenakalannya. Tapi saat kelas tiga SD, Ikkaku pindah ke daerah Tokyo ngikut orang tuanya.

Matsumoto cuma menganggap Ikkaku teman. Mereka pacaran bukan karena suka sama suka. Ikkaku lagi ditaksir sama Asano Mizuho, cewek aneh yang jatuh cinta tiga perempat hidup sama Ikkaku. Ikkaku yang dasarnya nggak suka cewek hiperaktif, berusaha menghindar. Satu-satunya cara, mengenalkan pacar (pura-puranya) pada Mizuho.

_Walla_~

Matsumoto, sebagai teman yang baik mau membantu jadi pacar bohongan Ikkaku dengan syarat dia juga dicarikan manajer baru. Sekadar info saja, manajer lama Matsumoto, Ise Nanao, mengundurkan diri setelah dipersunting duda kaya Kyouraku Shunsui. Aih~ Matsumoto merana. Kapan dia juga nikah?

Tiga bulan jadi pacar bohongan Ikkaku, Matsumoto kembali menjomblo. Penggemarnya bersorak gembira, senang idolanya lepas dari jeratan kilaulan plontos Ikkaku.

Hore!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebualn putus dari Ikkaku, Matsumoto dapet pengganti yang kece. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, seorang pembalap motor dari Hueco Mundo.

Dari segi fisik, mereka berdua cocok deh. Rambut pirang sama rambut biru, _body_ aduhai sama _body_ kekar. Cantik sama ganteng. Serasi banget deh~

Tapi ungkapan "_Don't judge a book by its cover" _kayaknya emang mujarab. Meski terlihat mesra di permukaan, hubungan keduanya retak-retak kayak guci palsu imporan. Awal-awal hubungan sih Grimmjow manis kayak kucing Persia. Tapi begitu udah kenal, sifatnya nggak beda jauh sama serigala berbulu domba.

Teryata Grimmjow ini playboy kelas wahid! Pacarnya di mana-mana, nggak cuma satu. Matsumoto aja pacar kesepuluh dari Karakura, belum dari kota lain.

Matsumoto berang. Dia baru tahu dikadalin setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Grimmjow sedang bermesraan dengan seorang model pendatang baru di tempat kerja Matsumoto.

"Dasar cowok buaya! Kelakuan kayak serigala! Kita putus!"

BUAGHH!

Tas merek terkenal yang baru dibeli Matsumoto tiga hari lalu, sukses mendarat di wajah gahar Grimmjow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang, usianya udah dua puluh enam tahun, masih menjomblo sementara teman-temannya sudah menikah, bahkan sudah punya anak.

Tengok saja Hinamori Momo yang akhirnya menikah dengan Kira Izuru. Atau Kuchiki Rukia yang minggu lalu sudah menjadi Nyonya Schiffer.

Ah, bicara tentang Rukia, ia jadi ingat dengan manajernya. Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Manajer yang direkomendasikan oleh Ikkaku ini dua tahun lebih muda darinya, tingginya hanya sebatas dada 'wow' Matsomoto. Tapi galaknya, jangan ditanya deh!

Melirik sekilas ke arah meja di mana helaian putih itu berkumpul, Matsumoto menyeringai kecil.

"_Ne, Taichou. _Kuchiki sudah menikah, kapan kau akan menyusul~?"

"_Urusai_, Matsumoto!" masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara dokumen kerja, Hitsugaya menyahut galak.

Matsumoto tertawa sengak, bagaimanapun dia tahu perasaan cinta Hitsugaya pada Kuchiki Rukia sejak dua tahu lalu. Mereka satu universitas, sudah dekat karena mengikuti organisasi yang sama. Sayangnya, Hitsugaya adalah orang yang lebih memilih diam kayak batu di pojokan daripada ngajak kencan atau sekadar ngucapin salam ke Rukia, alhasil, belum sempat mengucapkan kata cinta yang puitis, Rukia sudah disambar Ulquiorra, model cakep didikan Aizen Sousuke di Hueco Mundo.

Bicara soal Aizen, tentunya nggak lepas dari Gin. Rubah ceking durhaka itu teryata masih setia sama Aizen, sekarang aja mereka jadi partner klop yang nyaingin dunia permodelan Karakura yang dipimpin oleh Kisuke Urahara. Udah kelihatan tuh, dengan dikirimnya Tia Harribel ke Karakura.

Mengenang masa lalu emang menyakitkan, apalagi kalau yang diingat mantan.

Matsumoto menghela napas, mungkin emang takdirnya buat jomblo dulu. Sekalipun kisah cintanya nggak semulus kulit cantiknya, Matsumoto tetap bersyukur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apalagi mendapat teman senasib seperti Histugaya Toushiro.

Paling nggak, bukan dia satu-satunya yang harus _move on_ di Karakura ini.

Hahaha...

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Tiba-tiba kangen menulis.

Maaf untuk _typo_ dan cerita yang mungkin garing.

_Last, mind to review_? ^^


End file.
